


SNK Smut Collection

by snkirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i already know I'm going to hell fuck you, pure sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snkirschtein/pseuds/snkirschtein
Summary: A collection of smutty, sinful and pure citrus one-shots. Including many of your favorite SNK characters! Woohoo!I'll come up with a clever title later.





	1. Morning | Jean

Jean's never had trouble keeping it in his pants, _so why now of all times is it so hard to just turn over and go to sleep_?

(Name) lay next to him, her back towards him, but damn it was still a view. She only wore her underwear and one of his baggier shirts. It was hot in the room, being the middle of a boiling summer, and the covers were bunched up around her feet. The covers were around his own waist, his arms splayed out on the bed and his legs straight out. Numb from all the blood rushing to his...middle.

God, how embarrassing.

It's not the first time she slept in the same room, hell, even in the same bed, right beside him, looking _so tempting_ -

Yet here he was, feeling like a 15-year old virgin next to a porn star.

He knew he should just go to the bathroom and take care of _it_ , but God, he doubted he had any feeling in his fucking legs anymore. Maybe he should just wake her up.

Lifting himself up on one arm, Jean looked to the night stand on her side of the bed, where a clock glowed. _3 in the morning_.

He groaned, flopping back down.

She'd be so annoyed if he woke her up this early for that.

But her skin looked so smooth, her sides revealed a bit under that big shirt, curving into her hips and her beautiful legs-

"Oh, c'mon!" he whispered, turning on his side away from her. 

They've been together for two years, and made love many times. Each time feels like the first with her, she's so special. He can't get her form out of his head; hair fanned out behind her, eyes clouded with lust, breasts bouncing and _her crying of his name_ -

There's no way he can make it through the rest of the night like this.

Slowly reaching down, Jean pushed the covers off his waist, revealing the tent in his boxers. His thumb accidentally brushed the bulge, causing his abdomen to clench a bit. God, this was tantalizing. His fingers carefully slipped his waistline down, his cock springing up, the tip of it nearly purple. He shoved the garment the rest of the way down his thighs, leaving it around his knees.

And so, it was him and his dick. With his girlfriend right next to him, fast asleep.

_Let's get this fucking over with._

He swiped his thumb over the tip, picking up strings of pre-cum and rubbing it around, slowly. This was already torture.

He wrapped his entire palm around his shaft, and had his other hand cover his mouth to keep him from breathing so heavy. 

Slowly, squeezing hard, he pulled his hand up, and his hips jolted, trying to follow his hand's movements. His hand gave a little, falling back down to his pelvis and then back up, just stopping before the head.

There was a soft gasp, and he drew his hand back faster than light, turning onto his side to hide his erection. His face blew up in red's, as he held his breath, listening for any sign (Name) heard, or even _saw_ him.

After a moment, he looked over his shoulder, to where (Name) was still asleep, her chest rising softly. Her back was against the mattress now, her legs curled and tilted to the side where she was facing before.

He let out his breath, sitting up a bit and looking down at her.

Her hair looked so soft, spilling out behind her onto the pillow. Her body looked so smooth, _God_ , he'd give anything to just _touch her_ , but he didn't want to wake her. 

But maybe-

Damn it, what was he doing!

Jean reached out slowly, biting his bottom lip. He carefully slid a finger up her side, pushing the shirt up a bit, revealing her soft tummy. His eyes flickered to her eyes, which remained closed.

Screw it, this is taunting.

He scooted closer to her, already dying to feel her body heat beside, next to, _on_ his.

Jean carefully took hold of her thigh, slowly moving it to reveal his target. She looked so damn cute in her undies - a lacy (color), with a little bow on the front. 

It made him want to ravage her.

But he knew that'd be wrong. Damn it, this whole thing was wrong!

He slapped a hand to his face, peering out through his fingers as he slipped a finger under her underwear, pulling it to the side and revealing her clit. 

His dick twitched.

He let the underwear fall to place and taking one quick look at (Name), decided to slip them down her thighs, and then down her shins, and off her ankles, all without waking her.

Then, he put them aside, to where he lay only a few minutes ago.

God this was wrong, so _fucking_ wrong, but his cock was painfully aroused.

He slowly took a finger, sliding it against her lips, and watching for even the slightest movements. Nothing.

It prompted him to push it past them, reveling in the warmth and subtle moisture. He stroked it achingly slow, barely moving his finger at all. 

Removing his finger for only a moment, Jean put it in his mouth, swishing his tongue against the digit before carefully putting it back in her sex, nearing her hole. With the added wet, it was easier to slide his finger down, pushing so slightly into her pussy.

Her legs shifted a bit and he paused all movement, watching, before he pushed further, with her own added arousal wetting the tip of his finger. His movements felt slower now, his eyes half-lidded and his jaw hanging open a little, his cock still pulsing with the need for friction. His other hand clamped onto it, twisting and pulling to give it some sort of pleasure while he carried on.

He was soon able to slid his entire finger down to the knuckle, but he slipped it from her heat with a small groan of his own, wrapping his other hand around his dick too.

His body moved into auto-pilot, placing him in between her open legs and positioning his member with her pussy. 

Sticking his tongue out, he licked his palm and placed it over the head, wetting it and slipping it past her lips, rubbing up and down against her clit.

He slid it a little too rough and quick, and moaned, before putting a hand to his mouth. 

It's a wonder she hadn't woken up.

He had to do it, he was damn near convinced he would die by the end of the night without it.

His head pushed into her and stopped, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip and his head tilting back. He laid his hands against her hips softly, rubbing his thumbs against her smooth skin, before he pushed in further and further, until he was nearly fully seated in her.

"Uh..."

He gasped and looked up, meeting her closed eyes again. Her eyebrows were drawn up for a second, he thought she was actually awake before her face went back to her neutral expression and he slouched in relief.

Guess she felt that.

He continued to push in, feeling his balls press tight against her ass. He held his breath, leaning over her and placing his hands on either side of her. Jean relaxed his head against her shoulder and head, breathing in her scent, which went right to his already hard dick. He nearly went crazy in her heat, and it took an incredible amount of control to not just pound into her, have her wake up screaming his name and begging for more.

A low moan rumbled in her chest, slipping through her lips and right into his ear and damn, if he didn't release one of his own into her skin. He kissed her shoulder tenderly, less concerned about waking her up and more concerned about getting himself off.

He didn't move much yet, rather ground his pelvis into hers. Hearing the swish of her liquids on him caused him to bit his tongue and nearly cry out.

Jean was very careful to make sure his body didn't touch hers much, as to avoid startling her at all. His abdomen just hovered her own, and his breath hit her skin, but they were only connected where he entered her.

"Mmm...(Name), baby..."

He shifted a bit, feeling her hips jut upwards in sleep, before she went to move. He gave her room to, only holding her hips in place to avoid her crushing his dick.

Once she stilled, his hips jutted forward, sending him biting back a groan. God, he needed release.

He pulled out, and pushed back in, his hips diving into her in slow, digging motions.

He gained a little speed, careful not to jostle her in any way. He's noticed her little groans and he found himself panting, staring at her partially open lips.

"Ah..Jean..."

That went straight to his dick, causing him to slam forward, pushing her further into her pillows. Her fingers reached up and gripped his forearms, and he couldn't give a care if she was feeling it or not. His back arched, his hips slapping against hers again and again and he felt her movements and whining become more frequent.

"Shit, _shit_!" 

He yanked himself from her heat, slamming forward again and letting his dick slide against her stomach as he came, ropes of white landing on her stomach and his shirt.

He panted, coming down from his high and closing his eyes, laying his head down on her shoulder.

A pressure landed softly in his hair, and he jumped.

Caught.

"Jean."

He grunted, his breath still labored as he looked up at her, her hand lovingly tugging his short hair.

Her tired eyes were still soft, and she didn't look too mad. Thank God.

"Sorry."

She smiled, "You should have just woke me up."

Her voice was still groggy and it honestly made him hard a bit again, but he willed it away.

"Yeah," he admitted, leaning his full weight against her.

"It's okay," she said, closing her eyes, "But you have to clean it up."

 _Shit._ "Right."


	2. Curfew | Reiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner thought it was going to be a situation he and his hand would solve on their own.

Everyone was still in the mess hall enjoying their dinners when Reiner decided to rub up on his girlfriend. After watching her during sparring, muscles glistening with sweat, hair in her face, and a look of determination in her eyes, he could feel his pants tighten. But he figured it was a problem he'd have to solve on his own later.

His hips had a mind of their own, grinding into their backside while he stood behind them in the mess hall, laughing with their friends. And she felt it. Oh boy, the way she tensed up and her face blew up in red and pink told him she did. 

Maybe he was embarrassed too. Because, well, the only intimacy they'd ever had together was their brief make outs in between duties. Sure, Reiner got a bit grabby sometimes, hands squeezing her bottom or her sides, but they've never gone all the way. And sure, he thought about them in lewd fantasies, but who wouldn't? She was a goddess, and he was a horny bastard.

He just thought it was the kind of night he'd solve it himself.

Reiner found it harder and harder to contain as she did something unexpected though - she pressed back against him. Right there. In the mess hall. He could feel his face warming up, and he knew their friends were suspicious, but he really hoped that no one would notice the extreme tent in his skin-tight uniform pants.

Eventually the pair broke off from the party, leading them both to the boys' barracks. Specifically, _Reiner's bunk._

He led her there by hand, and whispered with his deep, lustful voice, "We'll have to be quiet."

(Name) nodded, trying her hardest to hide her excitement. Was her excitement really overthrowing her anxiety? Was it just adrenaline at the idea of being caught in the bunk with him? She never even expected to fall for him all those years ago where they had all stood, saluting the instructor, on their merry way to become soldiers. They had duties, and possibly different futures. There was no time for a relationship.

Reiner brought her from her thoughts with a press of his lips on the corner of her own soft ones. She pushed back lovingly, wrapping her arms about his neck. Warmth pooled in her chest and her more private regions, the elation playing on her hips as they squirmed to get closer to him. 

He smiled into the kiss, ducking under the bunk carefully as to not hit his head.She absentmindedly giggled, also picking up on the small grunt of pain as he had stubbed his toe on the edge of the bed instead. 

Reiner slowly but gently pushed the girl back, allowing her hair to splay over his pillow like a frame to her beautiful face. He took in the sight, towering over her only on the palms of his hands resting on either side of her shoulders. The young man's cheeks began to flush as he took the gravity of the situation in at last. They were virgins; was this really the moment they changed that? Was this okay? 

(Name) noticed the hiccup in time and sat upwards on her elbows, her face just a mere inch away from his own. He stared at her, or perhaps,  _through_ her, mind clouded in thought. 

"Reiner."

He recoiled a bit, but she stopped him, pulling at his collar with one hand before she trailed it down his clothed chest lightly. 

"Sorry, just - if you want to stop, I'll stop, okay?" Reiner whispered.

(Name) paused, but quickly recovered from her confusion before driving another soft kiss onto his lips, pulling away all too soon. 

"I love you, I'm willing to go as far as you're comfortable with."

"It's not about what I'm comfortable with; I'm asking you."

She sighed with amusement, lying back again and covering her smirk as she took him in. He focused on her, his eyes not once drifting from her own.

"I'm okay. Are you?"

He exhaled, releasing a breath he hadn't noticed he took in. She was so beautiful, and he found himself distracted by her again. The way her chest rose gently with each intake of air made his knees weak; the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at  _him_ and only him made him want to do nothing but worship her all day of the rest of his life. 

"Yeah."

With this, Reiner lowered himself to capture her lips again. She hummed happily into it, and when he risked licking the bottom of her lip, she opened her mouth and met his tongue with her own. It was a sloppy display, yet the two couldn't care less, locked in a state of lust and love.

(Name) reached towards him, tugging his shirt up out of his pant waist and up halfway, enough to get him to understand what she wanted. He sat up on his knees, flicking the fabric off and onto the floor beside the bed. The girl nearly drooled, gazing at each crease in his abdomen, resisting the urge to run her fingers over the smooth surface.

"Like what you see?" he said, smirking cockily.

She blushed. His hand swiped her hair from around her face, cupping her cheek and thumbing the side of her face lovingly. 

"You're just too attractive."

He grinned, reaching for the buttons on her shirt and undoing them all, careful not to ruin the material since he knew she'd probably be pissed. Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned, he carefully lifted her by a hand at her back, tugging it off her arms one at a time and tossing it on the floor with his own. Her bra followed, slowly, however, being that the process of unclipping it was longer and more difficult, resulting in Reiner murmuring how 'You shouldn't have to wear the damn thing anyway, it ruins the mood'.

(Name) impatiently shot up, kissing his chest and allowing her hands to trail down to his stomach. Her fingers slid down, past his belly button and towards the waistline of his pants. She unbuttoned them, pulling them down around his thighs before groping his evident erection. 

Reiner cursed under his breath.

Taking that as satisfaction, she squeezed it gently again, drinking in his soft gasps. Removing the fabric between his crotch and her exhilaration, she watched his member drop from the hem of his boxers, oozing pre-cum at the tip. Reiner tugged at her own waistline, signaling his desire which promoted her to slip her thumbs into the waist of her pants and panties, drawing them down slowly over her curved legs. She noticed from the corner of her eye his cock jerk at the new found territory. 

Soon enough, both pants and underwear sets were on the ground in the growing pile of discarded clothes. The covers beneath them were drawn back and messier than founded, and he took the edge of a sheet in his grasp, pulling it over his revealed bottom half to shield him from the rest of the dorm. 

The two met eyes for the first time since undressing completely, and felt like near strangers. (Name) covered up slightly, and Reiner hid his face from the her, before they laughed it off. 

Reiner leaned forward, squeezing himself between her legs and forcing them to open and wrap around his waist as he set himself in between her neck and shoulder. His tongue lapped at the area before he bit down gently, sucking on the skin between his teeth. Her back arched into him, absorbing his warmth and drawing back slightly when his length met her stomach accidentally. 

Whilst he left love-marks on her neck, she racked her brain for things she could do to distract herself from moaning out his name right there before they started a single thing. Then, it hit her and she took the opportunity to slide her hand between their bodies, awkwardly, but then almost naturally, gripping his cock.

He bucked into her hand, shivering under her touch. Her other hand lay flat on his back, rubbing at his probably sore muscles from non-stop training. His face still hid in her neck, breathing heavily into the crook as she steadily stroked the length of his member. 

Her movements faltered as she choked on air, unsuspecting her boyfriend's hand near her own private area. He must have noticed, smiling into her neck with shaky breaths as he drew a finger down to her opening, swishing his finger back and forth to gather the wet before sliding it back up, _slowly_ up her lips. Eyes closing, (Name) bit her bottom lip as her head sunk deeper into the pillow. She thought, _he was a virgin?_

Whisking another finger into the mix, Reiner slowly gained momentum as he began to match her own advances on him. He kissed at her neck, creeping up her jawline and nearly stopped altogether when he heard it slip from her lips.

"Reiner...I love you."

He nearly stopped altogether, his dick twitching in her grasp. 

She opened her eyes that had been screwed shut, peering up at him embarrassed. It wasn't a foreign phrase - the two had said it numerous times to one another. But this time was just different.

She attempted to look away, but he took his free hand, gripping her chin and steering her towards him. On his face, he wore that cocky smile.

He shoved a finger deep into her walls. As though in a state of shock, her body coiled and she found herself stuck staring above at the bottom of the top bunk.  

"I love you too."

His finger twitched a bit, bringing her to an unfamiliar level of impatience. She had released his own sex, too blurred to do anything but sit and take the pleasure being handed to her. 

Dragging his thumb painfully slow up her clit, he rolled it around the ball of nerves, adding sensation to the already stimulating movement of his finger within her. It was mesmerizing. The wet, close, caged in feeling of being trapped within the love of his life. Finally, closer than close.

Her body began to shake involuntarily, and she heaved her legs up to her chest from her lying position. Reiner watched in amazement as she tried her hardest to keep her moans to herself, but that wouldn't do.

Curling his finger, he leaned forward towards her, resting his lips over her perk nipples, alert from the cool air. He swirled his tongue around them, clamped down with his teeth gently and tugged; anything to get her to call out for him, anything for her to _cum_ right into his palm. 

"S-Stop."

He pulled out immediately to her command. Did she not like it?

He worked up an apology, but shut it down when she sat up fast, kissing his lips feverishly. It was as though he were the water she needed to survive a hot day in a desert, like he were a God come to save her from her sins. She loved him, all and all.

He broke the connection, pushing her back gently by the arm again and pulling the blankets over the both of them. Suddenly, Reiner gripped her side, flipping her so her back would face his chest, her own pressed into the mattress.

She felt his hands grip her waist tightly.

"Are you okay with this?"

She nodded with a smile she couldn't hold back. 

Slowly but surely, Reiner reached down to grab himself, guiding it to her entrance where he slowed, rolling the tip of his dick against the moist area of her entrance, slicking himself enough as a lube. She moaned at the contact, and felt the velvet-like tip poke at her before sliding in slowly, inch by inch. 

She was breathless, thoughtless, she wanted to say something, his name, anything but she couldn't force herself to form words. Her hands scrambled for his own resting on her hips, grabbing them and intertwining their fingers.

"Oh my god..."

She gasped as he thrust deep, his balls slapping against her ass. He groaned, pressing his face into her back. She wanted to see him, his face. She wanted to touch him.

She attempted to turn yet again, only to be forced away from the pleasure, her body jerking with each powerful plunge. His speed picked up, her body squirming away from his uncontrollably. The thrusts were uneven, messy, but still effective in their own way, drawing her breath and mindset from her in an instant.

Reiner increased his pace, tearing his hands from hers on her hips and instead planting them on either side of her, leaning his body weight against the bed and lowering his bottom half to pound into her.

The bed squeaked with the maneuvers, and it was then they both had the mutual question of how no one heard them. 

There was a sharp moment of hot pleasure that twisted in her belly, and she felt herself contract and her hips lift and press closer to Reiner's. (Name)'s face met the pillow and she tried her hardest to not moan out, with no success.

"R-Reiner...there!"

Reiner slowed, before positioning himself carefully, moving his hips in a digging motion to hit her just the way she desperately needed. Her legs spread instinctively, and she leaned back towards him more. 

"Faster. There..please!"

He pulled through. Harder, faster, deeply pressing himself against her, every one of her moans filling his confidence. 

He felt her grow wetter, tighter, and knew what was coming. His own was approaching, as his thrusts grew quicker and more needy. Reiner leaned down, his hands returning to her hips and his forehead meeting her shoulder, as he tried his hardest to hold in his want to cry out. God, the feeling was incredible, and he never wanted it to end.

"I'm cumming!"

He thought he could have said it for a moment, as he felt it too. He pulled out just in time for her, releasing onto her back in white ropes. 

He bit down on his bottom lip, stroking himself to complete finish. (Name) lay still, panting. 

And from outside, they could hear the curfew bell ringing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and didn't really wanna delete it, so here it is, I edited it a lot.
> 
> Consent is everything! Remember that kids


End file.
